Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -96\% \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -\dfrac{20}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -96\% = -\dfrac{96}{100} = -0.96 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -0.25$ $ -\dfrac{20}{25} = -0.8$ Now we have: $ -0.96 \times -0.25 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ -0.96 \times -0.25 \times -0.8 = -0.192 $